fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 213
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass nicht alles so ist, wie es scheint? ------------------------------------------ Allister wusste sich nicht zu helfen, vor ihm standen zwei Frauen, die sich aufs Haar glichen und nun im selben Tonfall stritten, wer die wahre Jeanne sei. Doch Allister hatte keine Zeit, er musste die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückerlangen um Abby zu retten, also musste er schnell einen Weg finden um Nebunie zu erkennen und zu vernichten. Wie sollte er nur vorgehen? In diesem Moment zogen die beiden Jeannes ihre Schwerter und richteten sie auf die Kehle der „Fälschung“, was Allister die Möglichkeit nahm sich einen stichfesten Plan einfallen zu lassen, also schrie er einfach, „Wie lautete das Codewort!?“ Die beiden Frauen hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne und starrten ihn verwundert an, augenscheinlich hatten sie seine Anwesenheit vollkommen vergessen. „Fliegendes Schwein“, stieß die Rechte nun hervor, worauf Allister ihr das Schwert aus der Hand riss um es ihr ins Herz zu rammen. Ungläubig sackte die Getroffene auf die Knie und die Fassade von Jeanne schmelzte, bis nur noch Nebunie vor Allister kniete. „Wie...!? Wir... wussten doch das Codewort“, flüsterte er ungläubig. „Ich wusste es einfach“, sagte Allister süffisant und verpasste Nebunie einen Schlag ins Gesicht, worauf der personifizierte Wahnsinn, wie ein Spiegel zersprang. Die Scherben kreisten nun um Allister und ehe er sich versah, stoben sie auf ihn zu und versanken in seinem Körper. Kurz blieb er regungslos stehen, dann schüttelte es ihn am ganzen Körper, jedoch kam er fast augenblicklich wieder zum Stillstand. „Allister, alles in Ordnung!?“, fragte Jeanne und stürzte auf ihn zu. „Ja, mir geht es gut“, antwortete er prompt. „Es gab nie ein Codewort, oder?“, erkundigte sie sich, worauf ihr Gegenüber sanft lächelte. „Nein, es hat nie eins gegeben. Aber ich habe aus Nebunies Verhalten und Aussagen geschlossen, dass er ein kein abgetrennter Teil von mir ist und somit immer noch Zugriff auf meine Gedanken hatte, also hab ich ihn mit meiner Falschinformation ausgetrickst“, erläuterte Allister. „Wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen“, fing er an, „Ich muss meinen Körper und Tortura aufhalten. Kannst du zurück zu den anderen gehen und ihnen mitteilen, dass ich in Erwägung ziehe meine Seelenfragmente wieder mit mir zu vereinigen?“ Als ihn Jeanne fragend anblickte, fuhr er fort, „Nebunie hatte recht. Er ist unsterblich, jetzt ist er zwar ruhig gestellt, aber sollte ich dem Wahnsinn wieder verfallen, haben wir wieder dasselbe Problem. Meine zersplitterte Seele begünstigt das nur, also muss ich wieder 'repariert' werden. Kannst du das Voi, Marx und Graveyard ausrichten?“ Jeanne nickte und die Tür, die sie zurückbringen sollte, erschien in diesem Moment. -Außerhalb Allisters Verstand- Blut tropfte zu Boden. Abby hatte ihre Hände schützend hochgerissen, doch es war umsonst, denn Tortura hatte kurz vor ihr inne gehalten. Ihr Auge, welches zuvor noch ein bestialisches Glimmen ausgestrahlt hatte, war nun leer und auf den Boden gerichtete. Die Überreste von Allisters Hand ragten aus ihrer Brust heraus und wurde im nächsten Moment von einer Ladung Blut übergossen, als sich Torturas Mund öffnete. „Abby, alles okay bei dir?“, fragte er seine Kameradin und wollte ihr die Hand reichen, jedoch fiel ihm in diesem Moment auf, dass diese nicht mehr vorhanden war. Rasch reichte er ihr seine andere Hand, die nicht viel besser war, da ein großes Stück von ihr fehlte und sie reichlich von eigenem und fremdem Blut überzogen war. Jedoch störte sich die Piratin nicht daran und zog sich an ihr hoch. „Ich sollte lieber fragen, ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist“, erwiderte sie, „Was war mit dir los? Was ist passiert? Und tut das nicht höllisch weh?“ „Diese Frau hatte mir einst alles genommen und deswegen hatte ich die Kontrolle verloren, als ich gegen sie gekämpft habe. Und ja, es tut höllisch weh, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass jemand in meinem Kopf die Schmerzen reduziert“, erklärte er. Im nächsten Moment ertönte ein Rufen in seinem Kopf und die Schmerzen übermannten ihn vollkommen, worauf er zusammenbrach und von Abby aufgefangen werden musste. Währenddessen fand er sich in dem Raum mit dem großen Tisch wieder, auch wenn von dem Tisch nicht mehr allzu viel übrig war. -Etwas entfernt- Lee, Faust und Saiko standen immer noch Quint gegenüber, welcher von Lees Teufelskräfte in die Knie gezwungen wurde. „Also, Faust, was wirst du später tun?“, fragte Quint, worauf Faust ihn fragend anblickte. „Ich meine, insofern Seiya wirklich noch am Leben ist, wird sie vermutlich dem Freund des Jungen hier“, er nickte in Lees Richtung, „zur Hilfe eilen und ich denke nicht, dass Guy das überleben wird. Sprich, wenn ihr mich tötet sind von den Todsünden nur noch Ray und Tortura übrig, aber alleine sind sie nur normale Verbrecher, die da draußen nicht lange überleben werden.“ „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dir das erzählen sollte, Quint“, antwortete Faust nur lässig. „Sei nicht so, erzähl es mir, Faust, ich bin nur neugierig“, als Faust ihm keine Antwort gab, musste Quint ein hinterhältiges Grinsen unterdrücken und meinte dann, „Weißt du, einer der Freunde des Jungen, ist immerhin ebenfalls eines deiner Opfer und ich wollte mich einfach erkundigen, was mit dem armen Kerl passiert, sobald du keinen Nutzen mehr in ihm siehst.“ Faust zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick und sagte dann, „Nichts... nichts wird mit ihm passieren.“ In diesem Moment bemerkte er wie Lee seine Sense auf ihn richtete, „Verheimlichst du etwas?“, fragte Lee mit bedrohlichem Unterton. Alle Augen waren nun auf den Piratenkapitän gerichtet, weswegen sich Quint sein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen musste. Alleine wäre es dumm gegen die Drei zu kämpfen, doch der Junge war stark und wenn er ihn gegen Faust ausspielen konnte, stiegen auch seine Chancen. „Was hast du mit Allister vor?“, fragte Lee und nun konnte man ein klares Beben in seiner Stimme vernehmen. „Lee, was meinst du...?“, fing Faust an, doch fiel ihm der Pirat ins Wort, „Ich weiß, dass Allister zu dir aufsieht, weil du ihm das Leben gerettet hast, aber nach all dem, was ich über dich gehört habe, kann ich mir auch ganz gut vorstellen, dass du ihn auf irgendeine Weise manipuliert haben könntest. Also, was passiert mit Allister?“ Quint spürte, wie die Last auf seinen Schultern nachließ, jedoch rührte er sich noch nicht. Er wartete den Moment ab, in dem Lees Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz Faust gehörte und er sich dann wieder frei bewegen konnte. Verzückt über die Leichtigkeit mit der sein Plan gefruchtet hatte, lauschte er begierig auf Fausts Antwort. Ruhig blickte Faust in Lees Augen, er wusste, dass es unmöglich war den jungen Mann vor ihm anzulügen, jedoch war die Wahrheit kaum zu ertragen. Es war etwas, dass vor langer Zeit begonnen hatte. Zurückblickend war es vollkommen falsch und einfach nur wahnsinnig, was er getan hatte, doch nun war es zu spät. „Allister, so wie du ihn kennst, wird sterben!“, antwortete Faust langsam. Mit einem Aufschrei schleuderte Lee sowohl Saiko als auch Faust mit seinen Teufelskräften von sich weg. Saiko schlug weit entfernt auf dem nassen Gras auf, während Faust schmerzhaft gegen ein Mauerstück krachte. Lees Position war unverändert, seine Sense war auf Faust gerichtet und er keuchte schwer, „Was hast du ihm angetan?“, fragte er nun. Doch er bekam keine Antwort, da Quint, der seine Chance gerochen hatte, nach vorne gestürzt war und Lee ein Messer zwischen die Rippen rammte. „Danke, Kleiner“, sagte Quint und verpasste Lee zusätzlich noch einen Faustschlag, der ihn zur Seite weg schleuderte, „Aber auch dir muss ich danken, Faust, wenn du nicht so ein verdrehtes Arschloch wärst, wäre der Junge nicht so ausgerastet. Ganz ehrlich, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass dieser Allister sterben würde. Nun ja, nun wird es aber langsam Zeit, dass ich dich endlich töte!“